


In Case of Emergency

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: - shannons death, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannon divergent – Bobby is still captain when Shannon dies, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Takes Care of Eddie Diaz, Eventual Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, I may add more and I'll let you know in the notes if I do, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Nightmares, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Pre-Slash, Sad Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, brief mention of guns and gun use, i think thats all the tags, mentioning being buried alive, mentions of the bombing, mentions of the the train derailment, mentions of the well, mentions of unsolicited drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Much like Hen and Bobby, Eddie and Buck share their house keys with each other for emergency situations under the assumption that the likelihood of them ever having to use them would be next to none. As it turns out they don't always use them for emergency reasons like they thought they would.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 97
Kudos: 513





	1. The Exchange

It was at the beginning of their shift, barely a week since he’d joined the team when Buck approached him in the locker room.

“Hey man, I don’t know if anyone has told you this but, there’s this thing that we do here, where you give at least one person in the team a key to your place just in case something happens.”

Eddie waited patiently as he watched Buck rifle through his bag before making a sound of triumph when he withdrew his hand from his bag, key in hand. Buck holds it out to Eddie, continuing, “Abby only had a couple of spare keys- Bobby has one, but I figured if we’re going to be working together as partners from now on, you should have one too.”

Eddie looked at him in surprise, speechless as he processed what Buck had just said, realising the trust the man already seemed to have in him if he was offering up a key to his home.

He must have taken too long to respond because Buck looked back down at the key still extended between them, “Dude, just take the key already.”

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Eddie plucked the key from Buck’s fingers, taking note of the bright blue rubber marker encircling the top end, recognising that Buck must have added that to make it easy to identify it as his, causing Eddie to smile internally at the consideration.

He turned his eyes back to Buck with an earnest smile and thanked him, feeling that same sense of comradery as he did when he was in the army.

His smile widened when Buck grinned in response before dropping a relaxed arm across Eddie’s shoulders, “Come on, let’s head upstairs for some coffee before it’s all gone.”

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It took Eddie a while to decide who in the team to give his key to, the person who stood out the most to him after a while though, just so happened to be Buck. Despite not knowing each other for very long, Buck just seemed to have this innate ability to put him at ease or help out without any other reason other than to be a kind friend willing to be there when he needed it.

That’s not to say any of the other in his team weren’t, it’s just that Buck was the only one to reassure him that his son would be safe when he was worried about him during the earthquake. And when they go off work that day, he insisted on driving to pick Christopher up just because he wanted to make sure he got there safely.

Not to mention the fact when his Abuela broke her hip, he came to the hospital with him _and then_ let the captain know that Christopher would be coming to the station. And if that wasn’t enough, Buck also introduced him to Carla, who since he met her, had been an absolute godsend.

He was certain that, after all that, Buck was someone who should have his key for any emergency situation. So, as they walked to their trucks after their shift a few days after he met Carla, Eddie pulled his keys out of his pocket and worked the spare house key off the ring and offered it to Buck.

“I really appreciate everything that you’ve done to help me these past couple of weeks, so here, I want you to have it.”

Buck slowed to a stop, “What’s this?”

“My spare key, should you ever need to use it.”

“You sure?”

Eddie shrugged, “Hey like you said, we’re partners seems only right for you to have it.”

He handed it to Buck, amused by his dumbfounded expression, and watched as it morphed into a genuinely happy smile, “Thanks for trusting me man, I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” Eddie clapped him on the shoulder and they parted ways, both smiling from the exchange not yet knowing the implications that this level of trust would bring.


	2. Twinkling stars and unfiltered complements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An additional moment from ep 2x06:Dosed of what happened in the hours after the pageant with the boys coming down from their hallucinogen high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of unsolicited drug use

When Eddie gave Buck his key, Buck never would have thought he would actually need to use it. And yet here he was only a few weeks later, half supporting Eddie's loose frame to his door for the reason of drug incapacitation.

It was the day they were dosed by the reptile lady. After they had been cleared by medical, Athena had quarantined them all at the station and was waiting for the effects of the drug to wear off.

Buck had come back to his sense some hours later since the pageant incident with a grumbling stomach and a cottonmouth, feeling off-balance and confused as to why he felt like he’d been drugged.

He found himself on the couch with Eddie who was lying on his back with his head on the armrest gazing up at the ceiling, his legs lying across Buck’s lap, looking well and truly out of it. With one eye squeezed shut in concentration Buck thought back to the reason for his current situation, and eventually remembered a vague memory of being handcuffed and Athena saying something about a hallucinogen.

Buck groaned, scrubbing at his face before running his fingers through his hair, and then eased himself out from beneath Eddie’s legs, making his way to the fridge, noticing Athena on his way, still dressed in her uniform. 

Feeling a warm fuzzy fondness towards her for no specific reason, he deviated from his path to give her a one-armed hug from behind eliciting a surprised laugh from her as her attention is taken away from her phone. “Buck? How are you doing there? You seem more with it now.”

“We were drugged. Am I remembering that right?” He asked as he continued on his journey to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, guzzling half of it before setting it down on the counter.

“That’s right, a hallucinogen in the brownies.”

“Well, I can safely say I won’t be eating any snacks given to us by the public anytime soon.”

He turned his attention to the pantry for the muesli bars that he always kept stocked and stuffed a few in his pocket before opening one to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

“No doubt.” She responded, giving him a once over before taking a sip from the mug sitting in front of her.

He leaned his forearms against the countertop and blearily glanced around realising how quiet the space was, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Next shift came in early, Chim took Hen home, Bobby didn’t want to leave until everyone else did so he’s in his office resting as well; and well, you know where Eddie is.”

“Ah yes.” Buck looked back over to Eddie, who was still lying on the couch sleepily mumbling about butterflies. “I’ll drop him off at his place on my way home.”

Athena quirked an eyebrow at the statement, “I should hope that you’re not driving.”

He couldn't help but grin at her motherly tone, “Don’t worry, I’ll order us a ride.”

Athena stood up from the table at that and gave him a pat on the shoulder as she passed him on her way to Bobby's office, “Thankfully you’ve got the next day off to clear this out of your system. I’m going to try again with Bobby. Now that you’re heading home, hopefully he’ll be more willing to leave.”

“Good luck with that.” He called to her retreating form, getting an answering wave of acknowledgment in return.

Buck headed back to Eddie and tapped him lightly on the head. “Come on man, time to go home.”

Eddie peered up at him with a lazy smile making Buck think that either Eddie had a few more brownies than he remembered, or he was just feeling the effects stronger than he expected. Eddie thrust a hand towards him, Buck shook his head in amusement before gripping his forearm and easily pulled him to his feet before gently directing his body to the locker room to gather their things before leading him to sit outside while they waited for their ride.

Eddie leaned heavily into him once they were settled and tipped his head back to look up at the developing stars.

“When I was little I wanted to be an astronaut because I wanted to see the stars up close.” Said Eddie wistfully, cutting through the quiet are of the evening.

“I’ve always loved them, they always look like they’re twinkling.” He continued as he dropped his head on Buck’s shoulder with a fond sigh, “your eyes do that sometimes when you smile too.”

Buck glanced down at him in amusement, brow slightly furrowed at the clearly unfiltered complement. Before he had a chance to reply, however, the driver pulled up into the parking lot, distracting him from his thoughts for a moment as he focused on balancing both their bags on his shoulders while also steering Eddie towards the car.

The drive didn’t take too long, with Buck spending the majority of the time staring unseeingly out the window as he replayed that moment, wondering what Eddie meant by what he said while the man in question was slumped sideways in what looked to be an uncomfortable position against his door.

He thanked the driver when they arrived and asked him if he wouldn’t mind waiting while he got Eddie settled inside to which the man graciously agreed.

Buck groaned when they reached the door, realising that he’d have to dig around for Eddie’s keys in his duffle until he remembered latently that his own keys were in his pocket, holding the very key he needed to get into the house.

Huffing out a sigh of relief, Buck opens the door and drags Eddie inside, thankful that Christopher was already staying at Pepa’s place for the night.

Eddie was easy to direct to his bedroom and happy faceplanted bonelessly onto his bed without prompting leading Buck to chuckle as he pulled off Eddie’s boots before draping a throw blanket over him that he’d snagged on the way to the bedroom.

Quickly rifling in Eddie’s duffle that he’d dropped by the bedroom door, Buck found his phone and drink bottle and set them both on his bedside, putting his phone on charge and checking it for an alarm making sure it was turned on, knowing Eddie wouldn’t appreciate sleeping the day away.

Nodding to himself, Buck turned to leave, flicking off the light when Eddie spoke, half mumbling into his pillow, “I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Me too Eddie,” he answered softly, lightly rapping a knuckle once against the door frame before half pulling the door shut and headed back to the patiently waiting driver.

When he eventually got home, Buck typed out a message for Eddie to wake up to, pre-emptively explaining what had happened in case he didn’t remember, judging from how fuzzy he was himself, Buck wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

With that last task done, Buck fell into bed himself, looking forward to sleeping off the remnants of the drug still in his system, blissfully unaware of how much of the day Eddie turned out to remember come morning.


	3. Overpasses, relationship advice and ......Minecraft?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck was quiet after the incident on the overpass, Eddie makes the executive decision to check on him for his own peace of mind. An additional scene for 2x08: Buck, Actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mention of guns and gun use.

Waiting outside Buck’s apartment after knocking on the door with a six-pack under his arm, Eddie wondered if he was being overly concerned for no good reason. In the short amount of time knowing the man, Eddie had come to learn some of his quirks; one of which was his consistent commentary on their days off, whether it be text messages or his presence on social media.

After that call on the overpass, he’d gone quiet, contemplative even, and become radio silent since they went their separate ways at the end of their shift which carried over into their day off.

Being threatened by a gun was something Eddie knew all too well and understood how compartmentalise such an event from his time overseas, but he knew that wasn’t the case for most if not all civilians. That kind of experience could be difficult for anyone to shrug off, and he figured that was the reason for Buck’s silence.

So now, here he was, coming to check on the man who he now considered a friend just as much as he was a co-worker, except now he was second-guessing if they were even at the level of friendship where it wouldn’t be considered odd for him to be checking up on him. They haven’t known each other for that long, and it would make more sense for someone else in the team to check on him having known him longer.

Knowing the man should be home after seeing his jeep parked outside, Eddie knocked on the door a second time and called Buck’s name after getting no response from inside. He sighed, tipping his head back in exasperation feeling ridiculous over his unease, like he was overreacting, which he felt like he was.

He knocked one last time and when he still heard nothing from the other side of the door, stepped back, pulling his keys out of his pocket to get to his phone to call the unresponsive man, only pausing in his actions when the blue marked key captured his attention.

Forgoing the call, he decided to make use of the key instead and let himself in, calling out to Buck once again. He peered around taking in the space, easily finding him in the living room on the couch with his back to Eddie, play what looked to be Minecraft?

It’s only when he looked more closely, could Eddie see the reason why Buck didn’t answer the door. He was wearing what seemed to be noise cancelling headphone and was completely unaware that there was anyone else in the apartment with him.

Setting the beer down on the dining table, Eddie moved to stand behind Buck and lifted one of the earpieces from Buck’s ear, and said quietly, “Someone could rob you right now and you wouldn’t even know it.”

He pursed his lips in amusement when Buck visibly jumped, dropping his controller on the floor in surprise.

“Jesus Eddie!” Buck hissed as he clutched dramatically at his chest, turning to look up at him as he slipped the headphones from his head, “What the hell? Give a guy a heart attack why don’t you!” 

Eddie put up his hands in surrender, not feeling in the least bit guilty taking the opportunity to scare Buck, “I knocked and called your name 3 times.”

Buck huffed as he picked up the controller and set it down on the coffee table, “What are you doing here man?” he asked, half-turning around on the couch to look at him properly.

Eddie rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling silly seeing now that Buck seemed perfectly fine. “I came to check on you.”

Seeing the confusion written on Buck’s face, he elaborated “You’ve been quiet since that call at the overpass, thought you might like someone to talk to.”

Buck lit up in understanding and shook his head, “I’m alright, just had a lot on my mind is all.” 

Eddie moved back to the table and pulled out two of the beers, proffering one to Buck, “Did you want to talk about it? I mean- it’s not every day you have a gun pointed at you.”

“Oh, that?” Buck waved his hand dismissively with a shrug before extending it out over the back of the couch towards Eddie, gesturing for the beer, “That’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with a gun, although it was the first loaded one.”

Eddie pressed the bottle into his hand and took the cap off his own as he moved to sit in the nearby armchair, curiosity piqued “It’s not?”

Twisting the top off his beer, Buck took a swig before answering, “Weapons training and simulations was part of Navy SEAL training. I guess it’s something I got used to.”

Eddie leaned forward, feeling both surprised and impressed over this revelation. “You trained in the SEALs? Wouldn’t have pegged you for something like that.”

“Yep,” Buck answered casually, popping the p as he settled back into the couch cushions, sling an arm across the back, “I didn’t finish though, figured out after a while that it wasn’t for me.”

The conversation lulled for a moment as Eddie mulled over this newfound knowledge, realising that he actually knew very little about Buck. And from what he’s slowly discovering, there was a lot more to the man than meets the eye, making him want very much to get to know this surprisingly enigmatic man before him.

It’s Buck that eventually broke the silence, “We talked about relationships, about not wanting to be ignored anymore.”

It took Eddie a moment to understand what Buck was talking about. “You and Lola? The lady on the bridge?” 

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been quiet, our talk just got me thinking about everything with Abby.”

“Your invisible girlfriend.” Said Eddie jokingly, hoping to ease the tension in Buck’s shoulders and at least get a smile to Buck’s face. He felt somewhat triumphant when Buck chuckled at the dig.

“She might as well be a ghost at this point.” He said with a sigh, “I don’t know, man. I’ve just been thinking how long is too long to wait for someone when you live in their apartment, but you barely even talk with them anymore.” 

“I’m probably not the best one to talk to about relationships at the moment but let me ask you two questions. Do you love her as much as you did when she was still here? Or is it now that you love the idea of her?”

He watched as Buck considered the questions, knowing that it could difficult to distinguish between the two of them.

“You don’t have to know right this second, but just think about it. If it’s the latter, then it might be time to move on. From what you’ve said about her, she sounds like she's happy, just don’t forget that you deserve to be happy too even if that means it’s time to let go.”

“Yeah, I guess you might be right.” Buck eventually uttered after a long pause, scrubbing at his face

“Of course, I am, would've thought by now you'd have figured out that I’m always right.” Remarked Eddie light-heartedly.

‘Sure, you are Eddie.” Buck responded with a smirk and a shake of his head as he finished off what was left of his beer before setting it down beside the controller, reminding Eddie of what Buck was playing when he came barging in.

“So... Minecraft?” He asked, changing the subject as he indicated towards the idling screen.

“Yeah, yeah I know, it’s a kid’s game,” Buck answered rolling his eyes in good humour, “But it’s surprisingly relaxing to just chill with some music and build stuff.”

“Hey, you do you man,” Eddie put his hands up, doing his best to look non-judgmental, “just please tell me you have some competitive games too.”

“I do! I swear, there’s just not many people I know who would be interested in playing.”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that won’t we…” Eddie looked down at his watch, “…just not today. I should head off, got to pick Chris up from school.”

Buck stood up with him and they both made their way to the door, “Oh yeah of course man. But yeah we should totally do that sometime, and you know Christopher is always welcome too.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Eddie opened the door and made a move to leave when Buck’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Hey, Eds.” Eddie paused in the doorway and turned to find Buck awkwardly tapping a knuckle to the door frame. “Thanks for stopping by to check on me. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

“No worries Buck, what are friends for. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at work.”

It may not have been an emergency reason to use the key like it was intended for, but it was well worth the trip to Eddie, especially when he left the apartment with the understanding that he just got to see a side Buck that he had a feeling that few people get to meet having only seen the persona that Buck let them see and now more than he would have expected, he would very much like to get to know this Buck that he's met today even more.


	4. A shoulder to cry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't heard from Eddie in 3 days since Shannon's passing and Buck is worried.  
> An additional scene set between 2x17 and 2x18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for some angsty sad Eddie!  
> (And angsty Buck next chapter)

It was months later when Buck used Eddie’s key for the second time, half wishing it was for an actual emergency because at least then he would know what to do.

It had been three days since Shannon had passed away and he couldn’t help but worry about Eddie. Realistically, he knew that Eddie had Chris, his Abuela, and Tia to keep him company, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from worrying until he heard from or saw the man in person.

No one had heard a word from the man since the accident, not that he expected to hear from the grieving man, but all of his attempts to contact the man had him stonewalled and left on read with nary a reply, so he could only begin to imagine how the man was doing.

“Any word from Eddie?” He asked while they took the opportunity for a 3 pm lunch, passing Hen her sandwich, hoping that maybe he’d reached out to someone.

“Haven’t since the hospital,” Chim responded in between mouthfuls of his sandwich and looked to Hen who shrugged and shook her head empathetically.

“Last I spoke to him was when I let him know he could have a much time as he needed and that wasn’t much of a conversation.” Added Bobby as he packed away the sandwich fillings.

Buck nodded along in understanding but still feeling uneasy, unsure of what he could do to help his grieving partner. It takes him the rest of the shift to decide but eventually he figured it would be worth it to at least check on him in person on his way home after shift.

Before leaving the station, he sent a quick message to Eddie.

**Me:** I know you haven’t answered any of my other messages but thought I might stop by on my way home tonight, just thought I’d give you a heads up if you didn’t want me to.

 **Eddie** : _Read 8:28pm_

It was nearing 9 pm by the time Buck made it to Eddie’s place. He intended to be there much earlier, but he ended up stopping along the way to pick up a Nutella pizza and beer figuring Eddie might like some comfort food.

Buck checked his phone when he parked outside Eddie’s house. Taking the lack of response as a sign that he didn’t _not_ want him to come over. He slid the beer and pizza from the passenger seat into his lap before getting out and locking the truck.

As he walked up to the house, he hesitated a few steps from his Jeep briefly reconsidering this whole idea, doubt colouring his thoughts about whether or not he was overstepping just to give himself peace of mind. With a bite of his lip, he surged forward to the door pushing past the indecision and gave it a cursory knock before using the key to unlock it.

Upon entering, he could hear the faint sound of the tv as he tentatively made his way inside calling out to Eddie, wondering if he was even going to accept his presence. Moving through the house he passed the empty living room immediately noting the lack of Chris’ presence and energy within the walls despite the hour, the heavy weight of sorrow taking his place.

He found his partner in the kitchen peering absentmindedly into the fridge seemingly unaware Buck had been calling his name and watched as he startled slightly when he closed the fridge door having taken nothing out of it.

“Uh, hey man. Thought you might like some company.” Buck said cautiously, unable to read Eddie’s face like he normally could. Eddie’s eyes momentarily flickered with what looked to be gratitude before taking the beer out of his hand and carried it to the living room.

Taking that as an invitation to hang around, Buck followed him, concern blossoming in his chest. Eddie set the beer down, immediately taking one, and opened it as he collapsing on the couch. Buck did the same, placing the pizza down next to the beer and fell into the adjacent armchair.

The tv was quietly playing some kind of nature documentary and it was only now that Buck noticed looking around that most of the lights were off except the lamp sitting behind the couch bathing them in muted light.

He turned his attention back to Eddie, who has slouched down into the couch, staring glassy-eyed at the tv with the beer resting on his leg, untouched. He looked exhausted, with dark shadows under his eyes and hair mussed. It looked like he hadn’t shaved since Buck last saw him which, considering the circumstance was unsurprising. All in all, he looked like what you’d expect of a man who had recently lost his wife.

“I – Uh, brought a Nutella pizza, it’s not the healthiest of choices but I’ve always found that it’s surprisingly good comfort food. Though, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” Buck rambled, unsure of what else to say. Eddie barely acknowledged that he heard aside from a quick glance at him and the box, staying silent as he turned back to stare off in the direction of the tv.

Buck rubbed the back of his neck feeling kind of awkward, “Look, man. I don’t know how you must be feeling right now, but I’m here if you wanted someone to talk to or I can just sit here quietly…” he took in Eddie’s far off expression, “…or I can just go if that’s what you want.”

He moved to get up taking the quiet as an answer, but Eddie quickly snagged his wrist, halting his movement. Buck looked down at him, who in turn was looking up at him with glistening eyes.

It was then that Eddie uttered a small, “Don’t go, not yet.”

With a look like that, Buck couldn’t imagine being able to deny such a request, his heart just wouldn’t allow it.

He sat back down, choosing instead to take a seat next to Eddie on the couch, shuffling closer to him until their legs were pressed together. Eddie sagged into the couch following Buck’s seating choice and released what sounded to be a relieved sigh, seemingly taking comfort in the contact. After some moments he leaned forward and set the still untouched beer on the coffee table and then rested his forearms on his knees with his hands hanging between them and head bowed.

“The house is so quiet when Chris isn’t here, even when he’s asleep it never feels like this. My Abuela and Tia have been here ever since they found out about the accident but today, they thought it might be a good idea for Chris to stay with them tonight just so I could have some time for myself to _process_.”

He absentmindedly reached for a slice of pizza and took a small bite of it before setting it on top of the box, “I just don’t know what to do with myself. The funeral is a day from now, my family and her family are coming, and I have no idea of what I’m going to do or say.”

He continued, voice now thick with emotion, “I was ready to be a family again, I thought we were having another kid together and then we weren’t. I was ready to be a family again and she wanted a divorce and then she _died_ just like that,” Eddie choked back a sob, “Even after all of that and everything that we went through, I still loved her.”

It was then that he started to cry in full force over this admittance, letting the grief and the emotions that were mingled in with it flow through him through his tears.

Not knowing what to say, Buck did the only thing he could think to do and silently wrapped a supportive arm around Eddie’s shoulders as he crumpled in on himself.

Eddie’s body shook with the heavy sobs as he turned his head into Buck’s shoulder, soaking the material of his shirt with his tears. Feeling his heart break for the man that he’s grown to care for, Buck rubbed soothing circles into Eddie’s shoulder as he cried, knowing there was nothing that he could say that would ease this kind of pain.

They stayed like that for some time, Buck just holding Eddie until the flow of tears start to dry up and Eddie pulled away, wiping at his face and looking embarrassed. Buck let his arms fall away, allowing Eddie as much space as he wanted.

“Sorry, I’m never like–”

Buck interrupted him with a stalling hand before he could finish what he was about to say, “Don’t say another word, you have nothing to apologise for. I’m here for you, whatever you need, even if it meant just being a shoulder to cry on.”

“Thank you,” breathed Eddie softly as he gave him a small smile.

“Did you want me to stay?” Buck asked gently, seeing now that Eddie might need the company.

He watched as Eddie slouched down and rest his head on the back of the couch, tilting his head to the side look at him. “Could you? You make it feel less quiet, you always do.”

Buck slumped down, mirroring Eddie as he took in the smoothed lines of his face in the glow of the tv, making himself more comfortable while keeping his knee in contact with Eddie’s.

“Okay then, I’ll stay.” He breathed, knowing that he would do anything Eddie asked of him

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, with Buck quietly telling Eddie about all the calls that he had missed over the last couple of days, embellishing where he could. Eddie for his part, did his best to respond and ask questions when appropriate, but as the time passed, his answers shortened and started turning into hums, and eventually he slid sideways against Buck, lightly snoring.

Buck carefully moved out from under him and gently set him down on the couch, lifting his feet up so that he was lying more comfortably on his side. He then went to Eddie’s room and grabbed the comforter and a pillow and brought them back to the lounge room, easing the pillow under his friend’s head before draping the comforter over him.

With hands on his hips, he tore his gaze from the sleeping man to survey the rest of the room and decided to, at the very least, clear up the coffee table, gathering the beers and pizza, moving them to the kitchen. Placing both onto the bench, he scratched his head in dismay.

There were a number of dishes piled up beside and in the sink. It looked as though nothing had been washed in a few days, that is not to say that Eddie didn’t have or use his dishwasher, he did, except for the fact that it was currently half full of clean dishes.

Realising that it was too late to get stuck into them now as it was past midnight and not wanting to wake Eddie with the clattering of dishes, Buck made a mental note to tackle the cleaning in the morning and instead put both the pizza and what was left of the beer in the fridge.

When he returned to the living room, he kicked off his shoes and set them by the door before grabbing the blanket draped on the back of the armchair and settled into the chair for the night watching the quiet rise and fall of Eddie’s chest, letting the rhythm lull him to sleep as he kept his promise to stay.

** ** ** ** ** ** **

Eddie woke up suddenly for no discernible reason, confusion muddling his thoughts as he took in his surroundings. Why was he sleeping on the couch? And how did his comforter and pillow get from his bedroom to the living room? He jolted upright, now realising that the reason he woke up was because there were noises coming from the kitchen.

A quick surge of panic rose within him and he threw back the comforter preparing to defend himself against the intruder as he heard the footfalls travelling towards the kitchen doorway. Almost as quickly as it had come, the panic vanished and was replaced by relief as soon as Buck came into view carrying two mugs of coffee, bringing forth the memory of the night before.

“Morning.” Buck greeted as he set down a mug in front of Eddie on the coffee table before sighing and falling into the armchair.

Looking him up and down, Eddie noticed that Buck was wearing exactly the same clothing as he was the night before, minus the shoes. The blanket that was usually folded and draped on the back of the armchair was now bundled and spilling over the arm.

Eddie took a sip of the coffee, watching Buck as he did so.

“You stayed.” He murmured over the lip of the mug, both unsurprised and surprised that the man had stayed in the awkward chair for the night just because he asked him to stay.

“I said that I would,” answered Buck easily.

They fell into a companionable silence after that, not feeling a need to fill the air with words, instead sipping contentedly at their coffees. It wasn’t until he had finished half of the mug that Buck announced that he answered a call from Pepa on Eddie’s phone earlier, saying that she would be over with Christopher in an hour or so.

Once their coffees were drained, they straightened up the living room, gathering up the bedding from the couch and took it back to the bedroom, it was here that Buck cleared his throat, “Hey, Eds.”

Eddie hummed in response, focusing on smoothing out the comforter.

“I know we’ll be on shift when the funeral is scheduled, but if you want, I’ll ask Bobby if we can stop by…”

“You don’t have to Buck, it’s okay if you guys can’t make it, I’ll have my family there,”

“I want us to. To be there for you.”

Touched by his insistence, Eddie looked up and gave him a small smile, “That would be nice.”

Buck matched his smile with one of his own, “Okay then.”

And that was that. Buck left shortly after once everything was in order, claiming that Eddie should take some time to himself to clean up and sort himself before his son came home, to which he didn’t disagree as he ran a hand across his jawline.

It was only after Buck had left and Eddie had taken a shower did he notice that the laundry hamper in the bathroom was void of any clothes causing him to do a double take. Puzzled, he headed to the laundry, still wrapped in his towel, only to discover two neatly stacked piles of freshly washed and dried clothes, one for him and one for Christopher.

He smiled to himself taking his stack to his bedroom and got dressed. Stomach now grumbling from the lack of breakfast, Eddie made his way to the kitchen to discover that Buck had also cleaned every inch of the kitchen. All the dishes had either been washed by hand and stacked or been put in the dishwasher which was only a few minutes away from finishing its cycle.

He opened the fridge revealing the last surprise of the morning, a jug of pancake batter with a post-it note attached to it, “Eat Me! :)” was inscribed on it in Buck’s scrawl causing Eddie to actually chuckle to himself, something that he didn’t think was possible since Shannon had passed. He pulled out his phone and send Buck a text.

**Me** : I hope that note isn’t suggesting that these pancakes will make me a giant like Alice.

 **Me** : Thanks again for everything you’ve done.

Buck’s response was almost immediate.

**Buck** : Can’t say I can promise anything about the pancakes ;)

 **Buck:** No worries man, I said I’d have your back. 

Eddie smiled at the phone before putting it in his pocket and turned his attention to making some pancakes wondering how he could even come close to returning the favour. As it turned out, that opportunity came about sooner than he expected.


	5. bad memories can make the worst nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a bad night in the time after he gets out of the hospital following the firetruck accident.   
> Set somewhere in the season 2 finale, around the time of Eddie's probation graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its angsty buck hours this time round  
> let me know if I need to add anything to the tags :)

Eddie was woken suddenly in the middle of the night to the sound of his phone ringing. Barely glancing at the screen, he accepted the call without checking to see who was calling at such an absurd hour and buried his face back into his pillow with a mumbled, “Hello?”

Thinking it might be a prank call upon hearing the prolonged silence accompanied by the sound of heavy breathing, he dropped the phone from his ear and properly looked at the caller ID. It was only when he saw Buck’s name glaring back at him does his heart rate spike as he quickly brought the phone back to his ear, sitting up with a sense of urgency, completely awake.

“Buck?”

No response.

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

The only possible indication that Buck had even heard him was a slight hitch in his breathing which was now beginning to sound more and more laboured, like he was on the threshold of a panic attack.

“Buck! Evan. Talk to me, what’s going on?”

Eddie was already scrambling out of his bed, phone held between his ear and shoulder as he slipped on some pants and then shoes that were tossed beside his bed. As he gathered up a hoodie and briefly checked on Chris, he fished his keys from the bowl beside the door as an almost inaudible whisper came through causing him to pause.

_“…Eddie.”_

He heard a few thuds and clatters from Buck’s end of the call, sounds that Eddie couldn’t quite decipher until he heard the recognisable sound of rushing water. It was at that point that the call suddenly ended, with three ominous beeps. Eddie swore, setting the house alarm knowing that Chris wouldn’t be moving around in the middle of the night, and rushed to his truck as he hit redial, putting the phone on speaker as he started driving, the dull ringing tone the only sound filling the silence.

“Come on Buck! Answer the damn phone.”

His call rang out without being picked up and Eddie just hit redial again, doing his best not to take his eyes off the road. Buck still didn’t answer the second time. Giving up on the phone, Eddie tossed it on the passenger seat and pressed his foot down further on the accelerator, pushing the speed limits, thankful that the late hour meant minimal traffic.

It had only been a couple of days since Buck had managed to convince Maddie he would be fine back in his apartment. When he first got out of the hospital after all the surgeries to his leg, she had insisted that he stayed with her until he was more mobile on his crutches.

That was little more than a week ago and now with the way the call ended, all Eddie could do is fear the worst thinking maybe it was too soon for him to be by himself, far removed from help. He had stairs in his apartment, what if he had fallen down them? Recalling hearing the sound of water, maybe Buck slipped in the bathroom and he reinjured himself through the cast? All these scenarios played in his head as he made his way to Buck’s place.

Finally arriving at the apartment complex, Eddie haphazardly parked his truck and flew out the door, barely stopping to lock it with the button over his shoulder.

He took the numerous flights of stairs two at a time, easily arriving at Buck’s apartment in half the time the elevator would’ve taken. Fumbling with the keys, Eddie easily picked out Buck’s new blue one for this apartment thankful that it was easy to identify. As soon as it was open he rushed inside, calling out to Buck.

“Buck! Buck? You here?”

A croaky reply of, “In here,” could be heard coming from the downstairs bathroom.

It was only now that he heard the shower running and found the bathroom door wide open. From where he stood, Eddie could see Buck’s crutches laying messily inside the door frame.

Stepping inside, his attention was immediately drawn to the bathtub revealing Buck lying inside still fully dressed and completely soaked to the bone by the running shower, his casted leg awkwardly hanging over the side.

“…Buck.” Eddie breathed out with a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding taking in Buck’s appearance for a moment before he swiftly moved to the bath, pushing up his sleeves. The ice cold water splashed on his exposed arm causing Eddie to flinch at the temperature as he reached for the tap to turn it off.

Buck only acknowledged his presence when the water was no longer running over his head and he looked up at Eddie with a haunted expression marring his features. The nearly healed scratches beside his eyebrow look even more pink than usual, standing out against Buck’s pale, cold skin.

His eyes looking almost sunken, shadowed in the lighting as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. A small whimper passed through his lips as recognition set in, tears intermingling with the water droplets that were still falling from his hair.

Buck reached a desperate hand out to him, and Eddie took it in his own, kneeling down next to the bath now at eye level with Buck.

“Eddie? You’re…here?”

“Yeah Buck, I’m here. You called me, remember? And then you hung up on me and wouldn’t answer your phone, I was worried.”

“Oh.”

“Come on. Let’s get you out of the tub and into some dry clothes.”

Eddie helped hook Buck’s other leg to the side of the tub and turned him around so his body was facing out and all he had to do was pull him up to a standing position. He then guided Buck to the toilet and got him to sit down so the water from his shorts didn’t drip down into his cast.

Eddie handed him his towel that was hanging on the towel rail and instructed Buck to dry off as much as he could while he went to get some plastic wrap and fresh pajamas. Searching in his chest of drawers, he easily found some comfortable and warm clothes, and coming back to the bathroom, Eddie was greeted with a much more alert Buck who was still soaking up as much moisture from his shorts as he could with the towel.

“I have something dry for you to change into and some plastic wrap to cover the top of the cast while you change if you think you need it.” He set both items on the counter next to the sink and picked up the crutches that had been left abandoned, resting them within Buck’s reach. Catching Buck’s eye, Eddie gave him a quick nod before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him for privacy.

While he waited, Eddie was able to take in the state of the apartment, noting all the details. Every single light was turned on, from the kitchen to the living room making it seem like it was daytime. The couch had been turned into a fold-out, with blankets and pillows strewn across it. His work duffle bag was resting open next to the couch, presumably containing a selection of clothes for Buck to wear instead of having to go upstairs every day to get dressed.

His attention was brought back to the man in question, who awkwardly managed to open the bathroom door with his crutches and sheepishly ducked his head as he moved past Eddie to get to the couch bed. Eddie followed him and took a seat in the armchair next to the tv. He waited, watching Buck as he straightened up the pillows and blanket around him, doing what he could to avoid eye contact.

Buck finally sat down on the edge, briefly making eye contact with Eddie before running a hand through his hair and letting his gaze slide away, “You don’t have to stay you know. I’m good now.”

Knowing that he wouldn’t get a straight answer from Buck by pushing him with questions, Eddie stayed quiet leaning back in the chair with hands resting on his stomach, clearly indicating to Buck that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. It didn’t take Buck long to realise this, so he picked up a pillow and rested it on his lap, smoothing out the wrinkles in the pillowcase as he traced random shapes that only he could see. He exhaled slowly before opening his mouth.

“I’ve been getting nightmares about the bomb, ever since I got home and was off the heavy meds. From what I can remember it tends to be the moments leading up until the explosion with me and the guys riding in the back of the truck except I always know what’s going to happen before it does, and I always managed to wake up just as it went off.”

Buck paused and gathered the pillow up in his arms, hugging it. Eddie waited patiently, giving him the time to gather his thoughts.

“Before, when I was in the hospital, I said that I couldn’t remember anything after the explosion and at the time it was true while I was all doped up. And I’ve remembered bits and pieces, but tonight was different.” His voice cracked before he breathed out, “Tonight I remembered everything.”

“I remembered all the pain from being thrown out of the truck, and the crushing weight of it on my leg. I remember thinking that I was going to die there, stuck and alone when that kid came over in his vest, surrounded by this intense heat trapped from the explosion in the metal and radiating from the road. There was no escaping the heat, it felt like I was burning from everything around me.”

Eddie leaned forward, concern colouring his voice with his observation, “I’m guessing that’s why I found you freezing yourself in a cold shower.”

Buck nodded, knowing where Eddie was going with that line of thinking, “I don’t even remember getting in the bath, but I guess even in my panicked state I recognised that I needed something to cut through the heat and properly pull me out of the memory.”

Eddie hummed, knowing all too well the need for a shock to the system to break of a memory.

“I’m surprised you managed to call me if you were that far gone.”

“I honestly don’t remember doing that either, I just remember you holding my hand back then, and then you actually were.”

Eddie bit his lip, recalling that moment and all the conflicting feelings that came along with it, his heart and his head fighting for control as he tried to decipher what they all really meant.

“What do you need?” he eventually asked after a moment of quiet.

Buck looked at him in confusion, not understanding the question.

“You called me – what can I do? What do you need me to do?” Eddie clarified, wanting to be of use, to help the person that has helped him through so much, his closest friend and confidant since moving to LA.

Buck answered with a shrug, looking away. “I- I don’t know. Really, you should just go home to Chris, I don’t want to keep you from him. I’m fine now, honestly.”

 _Shit_. Eddie chewed his lip feeling both guilty for leaving his son and torn, wanting to help his friend who was clearly in need of some comfort but with the reminder, he didn’t want to leave his son for any longer than an hour even with the security alarm on.

Coming to a decision he shifted to the edge of the chair and leaned forward, “Do you trust me?”

“More than you could know Eddie.” Eddie couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Lie down. On your stomach.” And Buck does as he’s told, hugging a pillow under his face which he turned to the side to watch Eddie as he settled a pillow under Buck’s cast before moving around the apartment to turn off most of the lights.

He left the lamp beside the couch on, so now the apartment was bathed in a soft glow without feeling oppressively dark. Once all that was done, he took a seat beside Buck who gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

“Just close your eyes, let’s see if we can get you a few more hours sleep.” Buck shut his eyes without question, showing Eddie how much he really did trust him, which had him hoping against all hope that this idea would work.

He started to hum, a soft tune that his mother used to sing to him as a child that he now sings off-key to Christopher at times when he couldn’t get to sleep and started tracing the backs of his fingernails in lazy circles across Buck’s shoulders and back, gently enough that wasn’t scratching but firmly enough that it didn’t tickle.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long before the tension in Buck’s body started to bleed away until his breaths evened out into a slow deep pattern. It looked as though he’d fallen quickly into a deep sleep and he didn’t stir when Eddie stopped in his ministrations. He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief to see Buck looking to be at peace before he headed home to his son.

** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  


Buck woke disorientated, somehow feeling more refreshed in the few hours of sleep he’d gotten than in the days after he’d left the hospital, unsure of how he even managed to fall asleep in the first place with that lasting memory still fresh in his mind.

It was only as he started paying attention to how he got in this position did Buck begin to notice the quiet clattering of dishes in the kitchen and the low murmuring of two very familiar voices causing him to blearily open his eyes to see not only Eddie but also Christopher huddled together over the island bench bathed in the morning sunshine making his heart flutter over their presence.

Seeing Eddie brought back the rest of his memory of what happened in the time after he’d woken from the nightmare and put himself in the tub. Remembering that Eddie had not only come at such a ridiculous hour because he’d called him in an irrational state of panic, but he also helped him out of his sorry state with zero judgment and stayed long enough to him get back to sleep which he didn’t think he would be able to do.

Sitting up slightly he sniffed the air, smelling the familiar scent of pancakes permeating the air and drew the attention of Eddie who caught the movement, gesturing for him to stay put while looking quite pleased with himself. Buck turned over to sit in a more comfortable position as the two Diazs’ continued murmuring to each other as they finished before they changed tact and made their way over to him in the living room laden with the freshly cooked breakfast.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked, unable to keep the incredulity from his voice at having them being there on a weekday morning, “Not that I don’t appreciate that you’re here and made me breakfast, but shouldn’t you be at work, school?”

Buck watched bemused as Eddie carefully settled the tray on his lap, ensuring no coffee was spilled and sat down on the arm of the couch as he answered, “Well, Chris has just started spring break and I have an afternoon start, so I figured you might like some company for at least part of the day,”

They share a meaningful look at that and Buck gave him an appreciative nod, before patting the spot next to him, inviting Chris to join him, and laughed when Eddie quickly rescued the coffee mug just before Chris bounced into position excitedly.

“And I’m guessing you’re the genius who decorated these delicious smelling pancakes.” Buck proclaimed to Chris as he surveyed the strawberry slices and whipped cream smiley faces adorning the stack.

“Yep, Dad let me do it!”

“That’s a good thing, I don’t think your dad could have done a better job.” He said in a staged whisper to Chris.

“Excuse you! I managed to cook these pancakes, didn't I?” frowned Eddie in feigned indignation, causing Buck to laugh.

“Of course, Eds, and you did a great job,” he answered lightheartedly with an appreciative pat to the knee before reaching to reclaim his coffee which Eddie begrudgingly returned to him.

As he sipped at his mug, Buck couldn't help but feel his heart swell over having these two in his home taking the time out of their own free time together to spend the day with him, for no reason except to make sure that he was okay. And if he was ignoring his crush on Eddie that was slowly but surely growing, it was near impossible to ignore now.


	6. late night texts can change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck leaves Bobby and Athena's and comes up with a plan to get his job back, things change however when he gets a text from Eddie.  
> Plot deviation from the lawsuit arc and set in 3x04: triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more follow through of the tsunami arc 
> 
> not sure if I did the ending justice, but I hope you like it!

Buck never thought he could feel so betrayed as he did after leaving dinner at Athena and Bobby’s. It was almost unfathomable to think that Bobby, the man who had taken time out of his free days to take him to rehab, was the same man who didn’t believe in him, didn’t believe he was ready.

He had survived a god-damn tsunami on blood thinners without any major injures _and_ managed to rescue multiple people in the process for goodness sake. How could he not be ready after all that? And yet Bobby had just let him believe that it was the department that was keeping him from what he was meant to be doing. He just couldn’t believe it.

So, he drove around aimlessly after leaving dinner, deciding it best to remove himself from the situation to avoid saying something he would be unable to take back. His phone rang a few times intermittently, but he ignored it, assuming that it was Bobby or Athena asking him to hear them out.

He continued to stew instead as he traversed the roads, not yet ready to talk it out or let go of the hurt and frustration over Bobby’s revelation. He glanced briefly in the direction of his phone as it rang a fifth time, seeing Eddie’s name momentarily before the screen blacked out again. As he brought his gaze back to the road the glossy card of the ambulance chaser, Chase Mackey caught his eye sitting in the cup holder, reflecting yellow from the street lights.

Pulling into the curb of a random side street, he picked up the card, contemplative as he considered the words of the lawyer from earlier that day, thinking that maybe the man had the right idea after all, and, spurred on by the sense of injustice, resolved to visit the office in the morning.

It was as he set the card down that his phone lit up again, this time with a text highlighting the fact that he’d missed 2 calls from Bobby, 1 from Athena, and the two most recent ones being from Eddie, with the text appearing only minutes since his last call, stating something that made his heart squeeze knowing exactly what Eddie was referring.

_Chris needs to see you. He had a bad one._

He knew exactly where he needed to be, anything else that was on his mind simply became unimportant.

** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  


Eddie had thought that Christopher’s nightmares were getting better, slowly becoming few and far between as the weeks stretched on, putting time between Chris and the tsunami that plagued his dreams, causing him to cry out in terror over the memories that Eddie could only imagine.

It had been almost a week since his last one, lulling them both into a false sense of security of being able to sleep through the night. But the mind, especially one so young exposed to any kind of traumatic event, is never quite so predictable and thus woke the Diaz household when they least expected it.

It was in Christopher’s bed that he sat, squeezed onto the small bedframe with his son clinging to his shirt, tearfully asking for Buck, fearful that his dream was real, that he truly had lost his Buck to terrifying rushing waters.

Eddie held him tight and tried to convince him that Buck was safe and unharmed, sleeping in his apartment but that was not enough, Chris couldn’t be calmed until he saw the man who he had last seen fresh from his dream lost to the water.

With one arm holding his son to his chest, Eddie produced his phone with his other hand, tapping in Buck’s number that had become ingrained into his memory in recent times. The hour was late, but he knew that Buck slept with his ringer on just in case anyone needed his immediate attention, more so especially in the past few weeks.

It rang out.

Undeterred, he called again, and then when that one rang out as well, he sent a text with the simple statement; _Chris needs to see you. He had a bad one_.

This was something that had become common practice between the two of them in the time directly after the tsunami. It came to no surprise for either of them that Christopher had nightmares after everything that happened, asking for Buck in fear over what had become of him in their time apart.

As soon as Buck knew about them, he became insistent that Eddie call him regardless of the hour if he needed to. Realistically, Eddie knew that Chris seeing Buck was not just for his son’s sake. It was hard to miss the tired lines in his best friend’s face or the fact that his face brightened with relief the moment he saw Chris as if he himself had similar nights as his son.

Despite all that though, as time went on and the anxiety and nightmares lessened, so too did Buck’s physical presence, with them being able to calm the other with a phone call or video chat instead, so that’s how he assumed Buck would answer to the text, just another one of their calls. He certainly didn’t expect to hear the distant sound of keys rattling against the front door some few minutes later, the door opening and closing before the well-dressed form of Buck himself appeared in the doorway.

“Buck!” gasped Chris in surprise and relief, “You’re okay!”

“I sure am bud.” Buck’s eyes darted to Eddie’s for a second before they settled back onto Chris, “Are you okay? Been dreaming about that day again?”

Eddie felt Chris’s head brush against his shoulder as he shook his head at the first question and nod at the second, but all he could do was watch Buck as his face morphed into intense worry like so many times before for a brief second before it turned into one of soft reassurance as he moved to squat beside the bed.

“Hmm, that just won’t do. How about I make you a hot chocolate then we read something and see if you can get some more sleep for tonight.”

“No! don’t go!” cried out Chris as he reached for Buck,

Eddie exchanged a look with Buck before detangling himself from Chris’s grasp, “How about I make the hot chocolate, and Buck sits with you instead?” he offered.

Getting a positive response, Eddie slipped from his spot allowing room for Buck to take his place, and left for the kitchen, moving swiftly to fill a mug with the sweet warm drink. He returned only a few minutes later, hot chocolate in hand, to find the two of them quietly murmuring to each other.

He paused in the doorway for a moment watching the two of them together, seeing Buck say something that caused Christopher to giggle. It was moments like these that reminded him how lucky they were to have someone like Buck in their lives.

He hadn’t really noticed it at first, just how much Buck has become ingrained into their lives, but it had become much more pronounced in the period after Shannon’s passing, his presence becoming a staple in their chaotic world and filling a gap that Eddie had forgotten was there until Buck started occupying it.

Buck brought forth feelings, complicated and conflicting emotions that Eddie didn’t want to comprehend, knew that he shouldn’t try to comprehend, but now they were beginning to be impossible to set-aside more over these last few weeks than ever before, preoccupying his thoughts more often than not.

With a sigh, he tamped down on these thoughts, knowing there was no point in humouring his wishful thinking, and re-emerged into the room and carefully passed the cooling hot chocolate to Chris while Buck picked up the nearby book on his bedside table.

It was there that he read, the dulcet tones of his voice, quiet and soothing, causing Chris to slowly lose the fight with his drooping eyelids and eventually fall asleep against Buck’s side. Between the two of them, they settled Chris back under his bed sheets and pillow, moving in well-rehearsed synchronisation, having done something similar many times before.

As they relocated to the living room, Eddie took in Buck’s appearance, once again noting that he was still dressed, presumably from the dinner with Athena and Bobby that he’d mentioned earlier in the week. Now, however, he could tell that the man was carrying a heaviness in his shoulders that Eddie hadn’t seen since he’d been in his cast.

“Thanks for coming, I’m surprised you came over at this hour though, figured you’d just call.” He said instead, the question for the heaviness on the tip of his tongue.

Buck shrugged as he answered, “I was in the area.”

Eddie looked at the clock, “This late? Would’ve thought you’d be in bed by now surely, I certainly was.”

There was a pause as Buck took him in wearing his pajamas and then at the clock looking as though he hadn’t been aware of the time, “I should go, I don’t want to keep you up.”

“Buck, wait. If something is bothering you, why don’t you tell me.” He offered, gesturing towards the couch.

“I should let you sleep, it's late.”

“I’m not going to be able to until you tell me,” he insisted.

And so, with a sigh, Buck sat down and told him. Told him everything, including his plan of going to see a lawyer to get his job back.

“You didn’t know, did you? That it was only Bobby that was keeping me from coming back.” He asked after getting everything out.

“No, of course not, but Buck, this is the reason why we have a union, you don’t need to go to a lawyer. Why would you think that was the way to go?” he asked curiously, trying not to sound critical.

“I don’t know, just from the way Mackey was saying things. I thought it was going to be my only way to get back to my job and doing something that I _know_ I’m good at, be back with the team, my family… back to _you_.” He ended softly before his eyes widened and he followed up in a rush, “Because it’s not the same just seeing you guys outside of work.”

Eddie barely heard the last part as he latched onto what Buck inadvertently let slip, feeling his heart flutter as he asked hesitantly, “Me? Why me specifically?”

“I- ah, I just miss working with you, being on your six like I’m supposed to be,” Buck answered evasively.

“Come on, Buck, you’re a terrible liar and you know it. What aren’t you telling me?” he pressed, needing to know for sure what Buck meant with that statement.

“Don’t make me say it Eds,” pleaded Buck quietly. 

“Why not?”

“I won’t be able to pretend it’s not a thing anymore if I do, and I don’t want things to change between us if I say it. Because things will inevitably change even if we say that they won’t.”

Having a sense of what Buck was trying to say without actually saying it, Eddie could feel a beacon of hope, that maybe the feelings that he has been trying to hide from himself and from the world might not be quite so one-sided as he thought.

He placed a gentle hand over Buck’s, “You can say it. I think I know what you’re trying not to say because I’ve been thinking about and trying not to say it too.” 

Eddie could see Buck’s resolve crumbling under the touch.

“I have feelings for you Eddie,” Buck eventually admitted whisper-quiet, unable to look at him.

“That’s what I was hoping you were going to say,” Eddie curled his fingers around Buck’s hand and squeezed gently, “I have feelings for you too Buck.”

Eddie kept his gaze steady on Buck, waiting for his shining eyes to shift back to his, and smiled softly as Buck opened his mouth in disbelief, “You’re not messing with me right now, are you?”

“I’m definitely not messing with you; it’s just taken me a while to believe that this is what I’ve been feeling. They all just got so complicated by Shannon and confusing with you being around as a friend but also filling a role as a partner outside of the workplace without meaning to, I didn’t want to say anything for the same reasons as you said, I didn’t want to jinx what we had.”

Buck tentatively laced their fingers together and they sit like that for what feels like hours as they take each other in, each wearing a soft smile as the reality of the conversation set in. Thoughts of their past moments together taking on a different meaning in this new light.

Eventually, though, Buck broke the silence with a yawn, reminding them both of the late hour, causing them both to stand up, the intimacy of the moment now broken.

“I should go,” Buck announced quietly, punctuating it with another yawn, sending Eddie to yawn reflexively in response.

“Promise you’ll come back in the morning?” He asked of Buck as he followed the man to the door.

“Knowing what I know now, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay away.”

“We can talk properly about going to the union…” Eddie added as Buck opened the door and turned back to face him, “… and we can talk more about this, about us too,”

“I’d like that,” Buck responded with soft eyes as he hesitated in the doorway for a moment before looking like he’d come to a decision and dipped down slightly to touch a featherlight kiss to his cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

Eddie stood there in partial shock as Buck left, hand brushing his cheek where those soft lips had just been, knowing that yes, this was real, and no he wasn’t just imagining it. This was just the beginning of something new and special and all he could think is just how right it felt.


	7. You obviously haven't tried my cereal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slice of domesticity between Buck and Eddie, with Eddie planning on surprising Buck with a thankyou dinner for organising a Christmas that didn’t involve being apart from his son.  
> Set post 3x10: Christmas Spirit.

All Eddie wanted to do was make Buck dinner as a thank you for playing a part in organising Christmas with everyone. He knew that even with Buck adamantly saying otherwise, that the main reason for it was for him and Chris. He saw the way Buck looked when Chris had asked to have Christmas with him, and he knew that Buck hated letting anyone down, especially Chris.

So, he had messaged Maddie, asking her to keep Buck distracted and out of the apartment for the afternoon while he got to work on a lasagne, sourcing the ingredients and letting himself into Buck’s apartment as a surprise for him when he got home. It was nothing extravagant, but he knew how much Buck appreciated a home-cooked meal and that it was one of his favourite meals.

It was no secret that he was not the best in the kitchen, oftentimes when they did have dinner at his place it involved either takeaway or Buck being the one doing the cooking. Which is why he thought he might try his hand at doing something unexpected, as a form of appreciation instead of more gifts.

Unfortunately for him, even with confidence, a well-laid plan and a solid recipe, a meal could be easily undone by a cook’s ineptitude and this time was no exception.

** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  


It had been a few months since they’d had that morning conversation and things have been going steady for Eddie and Buck. It felt right and easy, easier than either of them could have thought it would be. They decided that day to go slowly, privately for the time being as they learned more of each other through this new lens of their relationship.

They were pretty sure that the others hadn’t picked up on anything different between them and they were perfectly content to keep a lid on their relationship in the workplace; that was something that they had made clear with each other at the very beginning, to keep their personal life separate from work, and away from prying eyes at least for the time being.

However, despite their attempts at keeping their relationship quiet for as long as possible, there was no escaping the observant eyes of one Maddie Buckley, who, after a couple of months of putting two and two together, eventually managed to coax the truth out of Buck before dinner one evening while Chim was still on the way from his apartment. She had been quick to both celebrate the development and promised that she’d keep their secret until they were ready to publicly be a couple. 

Throughout those months Buck was over at Eddie’s more often, spending more and more time with him and Chris. By Christmastime, Buck was surprised to learn that he was Chris’s second choice after knowing that he couldn’t spend it with his dad. It was heart-warming to know that his boyfriend’s son already saw him as family enough to want to spend Christmas with him and, he couldn’t bear disappointing the kid.

It didn’t take much to get the idea set into motion, especially once he shared it with Athena and let her have full reign in getting everything organised. That day was his gift, making sure everyone in the team could still have the chance to celebrate Christmas on the day and in his head, he said it was for everyone but deep in his heart he knew the true reason was that it was always meant to be a gift for Eddie and Chris.

He never expected any sort of thank you, that was never the purpose nor the point of having Christmas in the firehouse, besides seeing everyone’s joy was thank you enough. He certainly never expected to find Eddie preparing dinner in his apartment while he’d been out with Maddie taking advantage of post-Christmas sales in the limbo week before New Year’s. 

Even from the other side of the door, he could hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen and he grinned to himself knowing there to be only one person who had both the access and the comfortability to be in his apartment without him being present.

This was something that had become a common occurrence between each other. Letting themselves in regardless of whether or not the other was home, Buck doing it more often than Eddie; making themselves comfortable knowing that the other would be home soon. So, it was quite the pleasant surprise for the roles to be reversed especially as he saw the amusing sight of Eddie frowning at the dish in front of him, skewer in hand.

“What’s all this?” he uttered as a way of announcing his presence, unable to contain himself as he closed the door with his foot and watched as Eddie startle minutely as he placed the mysterious dish back in the oven before fiddling with the timer dial and then smoothly leaned one arm against the countertop beside him, in an attempt to mask his earlier surprise.

“And a hello to you too,” responded Eddie with that near mocking tone that Buck couldn’t help but love. It was enough for him to immediately drop the bags where he was standing and stride over to his partner, in more ways than one, and quickly kiss his lips in apology and greeting.

“Hey there,” he murmured as he loosely wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist before breaking eye contact with Eddie as he surveyed the kitchen with a furrowed brow before returning his gaze back to Eddie’s, “I didn’t forget any plans, did I? If I knew you were here, I would’ve come home earlier.”

Eddie hummed contentedly and brought his arms around Buck, keeping their bodies impossibly close, “Nope, no plans. I just wanted to surprise you with dinner to thank you for what you did for Christmas.”

Touched that Eddie felt the need to thank him for something that he felt didn’t need thanks, he looked away bashfully, “I didn’t really do anything, just talked to Athena about it, she did all the work.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, I’m sure you did more than you let on. No matter, it meant the world to Chris,” Eddie tilted his head up and claimed Buck’s lips with his own before parting once again, “and to me, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Buck said softly, and pecked him on the lips once more before stepping out of Eddie’s arms and moved past him to look over the saucepans still holding some of the leftover sauces, “So, what did you decide to make?”

With his back to Eddie, he didn’t see the frown fall on his face, but he could hear the hint of barely concealed irritation colour his voice, “Lasagne. I was hoping Maddie would keep you out for a bit longer, so it’d be ready by the time you got home, but it’s not going exactly how I planned.”

“I knew she was up to something, there was just something in the way she was acting.” Buck shook his head as he murmured to himself, bemused, now understanding the conniving glint in his sister’s eyes.

“Anything I can help with?” he asked Eddie as he sampled both of the sauces and felt his mouth water in response, half surprised how well they’ve turned out.

Eddie hip-checked Buck to move him away from the oven door as the timer went off and reclaimed the oven mitts to bring the dish out of the oven. The cheesy top was a deep golden at this point and the edges were darkened to a near-burned look.

Buck watched with mild amusement as Eddie skewered it again and groaned in frustration, “Only if you know anything about softening the pasta sheets, I used the oven- ready ones because they were supposed to be easy but they’re still crunchy in there. I hoped that maybe the extra ten minutes I put it in for would’ve helped.”

Seeing the tension in Eddie’s shoulders and knowing how much he hated feeling like he was failing at something, Buck crowded up behind him, placing his hands on Eddie’s hips and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he peeked over, reaching around to make his own assessment.

“Not all hope is lost just yet. We might be able to salvage this with some boiling water, plastic wrap, and foil,” he said thoughtfully as he stepped back and leveraged himself up to sit on the island bench unfazed as Eddie looked at him expectantly before frowning.

“Oh, I see, by we you mean me?” he responded in playful sarcasm with a hand on his hip as he took in Buck’s new position.

Buck laughed and spread his hands in an open gesture, “Eds, I am entirely confident that you can do this without me.”

“Except for the fact that I have no idea what I’m doing. This isn’t part of the recipe.” Eddie shot back a hint of anxiety in his voice, causing Buck to relent in his teasing, and clearly explained what needed to be done, suppressing a smile when Eddie’s face flooded with relief over having instructions to follow.

Half an hour later, he was watching with bated breath as Eddie cut through the now soft and pliable layers of the lasagne, looking as though he expected the dish to be completely inedible, much like the few dinners he’d attempted in the past.

It seemed in Eddie’s eyes it was nothing short of a miracle, considering his track record, and he voiced as much as they ate at the table, asking how he could have possibly known how to salvage their dinner aside from scraping off the sauces and trying again with a different pasta.

“Believe it or not, I did the exact same thing the first time I made it after moving away from home.” Buck shrugged as he answered between mouthfuls, “and then searched online how to fix it without losing the whole batch.”

“Damn, and here I was thinking that you figured it out all on your own.”

“Sorry to disappoint but the internet is and will always be my best friend when it comes to cooking, it has yet to fail me on fixing any meal.” Buck proclaimed and then added as an aside, “not to mention, Bobby is a vault when it comes to problem-solving food.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Shortly thereafter as the dinner itself came to a close, the topic of conversation gravitated to Buck's shopping when Eddie’s eyes drifted to the abandoned bags by the door, reminding Buck of the gift that he’d almost forgotten about until now, having been caught up in the domestic vision of seeing his boyfriend cooking for him.

“Now I know you said Christmas lunch was a gift in and of itself, but I ordered this well before I even came up with that idea and it seems even more fitting that you get it now.”

He watched with pursed lips as he slid the already wrapped present across the table to Eddie, suppressing what was probably a shit-eating grin as he did so, knowing exactly how Eddie was going to react.

Eddie eyed it suspiciously as he opened it before standing arms outstretched as he dryly read the words out loud, “I can’t cook for shit, but it’s my turn.”

“Flip it over,” Buck suggested with a snort unable to contain the amusement of his own joke to himself especially when he could see how much effort Eddie was putting into trying to keep a straight face as he continued, “who says I can’t cook? You obviously haven’t tried my cereal!”

“One side for me and one side for Chris,” Buck supplied lightly, barely able to keep the laugh from his voice.

Eddie rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but couldn’t maintain the façade, eventually breaking down into chuckles as he threw the apron back in his face, “you’re a menace.”

“You know you love it,” Buck responded smugly.

“Hmm,” Eddie hummed thoughtfully, coyly playing off his amusement as he bracketed Buck’s body with his arms and distracted him with a kiss before speaking against Buck’s lips, “that’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me not knowing how to end this chapter? It's more likely than you'd think.  
> p.s. yes, those two apron quotes are actually real and I found them searching for novelty aprons for terrible cooks
> 
> p.p.s. I'm going to try to update twice a week ( 🤞 ) bc I realised with my current projection this was going to end by ep 4 of season 4 and I have a feeling I'll get distracted by the new content.


	8. 30 feet of mud between you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Buck and Eddie struggle with the concept of sleep after Eddie gets taken to the hospital and Buck gets through the rest of the shift wondering what the rest of the team thought of reaction to Eddie's accidental burial.  
> Set mid-Eddie Begins- 3x15, after Eddie's self-rescue and before Chris's show and tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than expected to get done (so much for posting twice this week - such wishful thinking on my part -_-). This chapter didn't go in the direction I thought it would in my head and then life got in the way so I kept losing time to actually write it.  
> Also, apologies if it loses coherence at any point, I ran out of patience proofreading it because I just wanted to get it done and posted, but I hope you still enjoy it 💖

Retrospectively, Buck knew he had let his emotions get the best of him. Losing his best friend, his partner, the man he decidedly loves to the depths of the earth to a place that he couldn’t easily follow was unlike anything that he ever felt, and it sent him in a spiral of despair that could not be easily explained to the others.

And it wasn’t just the fact that Eddie was trapped under 30 feet of mud with no certain rescue that sat heavily on his chest, it was his immediate thought afterward - what am I going to tell Chris? - that really had him hell-bent in believing that despite the odds, Eddie was somehow still okay because he just couldn’t fathom any alternative that didn’t result in Chris getting to see his father again.

And then Eddie was just there, having resurfaced in a way that was so typically Eddie that Buck couldn’t feel anything other than joy and relief. He reveled in just being able to hold Eddie’s hand even for the short period it took to get him to an ambulance.

Buck was ready to get out of there as soon as he could because all his thoughts were consumed by Eddie and the gravity of that situation, of the fact that he’d almost lost him for good. The need to see him and hold him to be sure his self-rescue wasn’t a figment of his imagination was near overwhelming, thankfully when they returned to the station, they were mercifully free of calls for the next few hours allowing them time to get warm and clean after being out in that torrential rainfall, but that didn’t mean he was able to get even a wink of shut-eye.

And with the mental exhaustion of being at the tail end of a 24-hr shift, there was little energy for speculative conversation to which Buck was secretly grateful because at least the tiredness gave him a buffer from the potential consequence of that call resulting in Cap calling him into his office to discuss interpersonal relationships and ask the questions that could very well be on everyone’s mind since witnessing his less than subtle emotional outbursts, something he assumed based on the way they looked at him.

Not that it would be a bad thing seeing as neither he nor Eddie were actively trying to keep it a secret anymore, not since Christmas really, but it was one thing for people to guess and speculate, and another thing entirely him to announce and confirm it without his better half present and consenting to share such news.

Much to his relief, the end of their shift came around soon enough, and having had a message relayed from Eddie through the hospital reminding him that Chris would need to be picked up from Pepa’s for school, a job he usually reserved himself but seeing as he was out of commission the job defaulted to Buck, meaning he had to leave as soon as humanely possible to keep to the schedule.

It was enough for Chim and Hen to question his eagerness to leave, seeing as he was usually the one of the last out of the station.

“What got you in a rush this morning?” asked Hen as he collected both his and Eddie’s bags, slinging them over his shoulders, “got somewhere to be or something?”

He looked at his watch and said distractedly without missing a beat as he added up time it would take to get from the station to Pepa’s and then to the school, “Actually yeah, I need to pick Christopher up for school seeing as Eddie is still at the hospital, and if I’m going to make it, I really need to leave right now. I’ll see you guys later.”

And promptly left with a wave, leaving Hen and Chim to share a long questioning look before staring after him, only now noticing that he was in fact not just carrying his own bag.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Eddie was glad to finally be allowed to go home having been given the all-clear some 8 hours later.

The hours had passed slowly for him, lying in the hospital bed, waiting for his observation period to be over. It was excruciating, especially knowing that he could not for the life of him get any measure of rest despite being told by the hospital staff that was exactly what he should be doing.

It was something that he was unable to do, not when his mind was replaying what happened in that tunnel over and over again feeling as though he’d just barely cheated death, which in reality he had. He shouldn’t have survived being trapped down there, probably wouldn’t have it not for the family that he created for himself, with the fire station, with Buck, with Buck _and_ Christopher.

Christopher.

Tears had sprung to his eyes at the thought of his son, knowing that he had been so close to not being able to return to him and that Chris could have very nearly lost both parents in the space of a year. It was a sobering thought, one that plagued him in the early hours of the morning while most of the hospital still slept.

And thinking about it all had just left him restless, itching to hold his son in his arms to remind himself that he actually did make it out and Chris still had a father to come home to. It was those thoughts as well that lead to remind him that he was supposed to be taking him to school and ended up convincing one of the nurses to call Buck to take his place for the morning, something he knew Buck would do without hesitation.

Speaking of Buck; the man showed up after dropping Chris off with an inexplicable warmth to him greeting him with a soft “hey” before insisting that he hang around until he was discharged despite looking just as exhausted as he felt, as if he had just as little sleep as himself.

Much to his displeasure, his body still betrayed him still showing signs of exhaustion despite being given a clean bill of health. And Buck walked closely beside his tired frame to the door carrying both of their bags and opened the door using his own key looking distinctly at home in doing so, a stark difference to the first time all those months ago.

With a sigh he sat on the couch, eyelids drooping while Buck left him for the kitchen stating he should at least have a shower while he made them some tea before getting some rest. Rest: there was that word again. Something Eddie was slowly beginning to hate because every time he closed his eyes he was back in that hole, trapped and alone. It was enough to keep the chill in his bones.

Reluctantly, he trudged to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as he could stand, and gave himself a quick but thorough wash not wanting to be surrounded by water for longer than necessary, unwilling to let the sensation of it get the best of him.

Soon after, he returned to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the pillow and finding himself unable to lay down, terrified that the moment he closed his eyes he would just keep reliving that moment when he realised he was alone, no connection to the outside world, no way of knowing that they knew he was still alive.

“I made you some camomile tea, thought it might help,” Buck announced as he joined him in the bedroom, setting the tea beside him on the bedside table, before turning and standing between his legs, cupping his cheek with one hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Eddie couldn’t help but lean into it with his eyes closed, relishing in the contact. 

It was over too soon, and he mourned the loss of contact until he heard the sound of clothes rustling and opened his eyes to see Buck changing into his sleepwear. He watched over his shoulder as Buck climbed onto the bed behind him and felt his heart speeding up at the prospect of the simple act of sleeping.

“Eds?”

“I can’t close my eyes, Buck.” He admitted under his breath unable to move from his spot, “I still feel cold even though I know that I’m not and I’m afraid if I close my eyes, I’ll open them again and I’ll be back there.”

He felt Buck’s weight shifting on the bed before his warm body pressed up against his back, a firm but gentle hand placed on his waist, and Buck’s lips lightly touched the junction between neck and shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t been able to sleep either,” Buck murmured against his shirt, “Let me be here, with you- for you. I’ll keep you warm.”

He could feel the tension melt from his shoulders, not realising that he had been holding any in the first place and allowed Buck to drag him with him to lie down. Almost instantly he relaxed into the comfort of Buck’s arms, feeling the heat the man radiated seep into his core, warming him up in the specific way that he had been sorely needing.

And they just lay there in the still partially lit room, finding an easy rhythm in their breaths. He was close to sleep before he started with a sharp intake of breath, his brain reminding him of one important thought, “What about Chris? We need to pick him up from school.”

Buck shushed and lazily stroked a hand in his hair, “Don’t worry, I’ve got an alarm that’s hours from now to get us up before pick up, and then we can cuddle him on the couch for as long as you want, but right now we both need to sleep.”

That was something that he loved about Buck. His innate sense of knowing and understanding him as much as he knew and understood himself. He settled back down, nestled in Buck’s arms, and reflexively breathed out the words neither of them has said out of fear of saying it too soon despite knowing how the other felt.

“I love you.”

Buck’s arms gently tightened around him, pulling him in closer to his chest as he answered softly into his hair, “I love you too, Eddie.”

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

True to his word Buck’s alarm startled them into consciousness. Much to their relief, sleep had come easily, exhaustion pulling them under swiftly, leaving no room for dreams or memories to wake them.

In no time they were dressed and fed with sandwiches Buck had prepared earlier when he was in the shower and were at pickup waiting for the moment that Eddie had been waiting for since he resurfaced in that pond.

“Daddy!”

After that nothing else mattered, he scooped up his son and held him tight and wouldn’t let him go, even going so far as sitting in the backseat with him on the drive home.

“Bucky said you had to go to the hospital because you got really cold when it was raining last night. Did they help you get warm?”

“That’s right bud, I was very cold and tired because I was helping a little boy, only a couple of years younger than you, get back to his mom.”

“You saved him?”

“He sure did Chris! Your daddy is a hero.” Chimed in Buck from the driver’s seat, and Eddie shared a look with him as Buck mouthed in the reflection of the mirror, _our hero._

Soon enough the three of them were cuddled up together under a blanket on the couch with Eddie in the middle and Chris and Buck on either side of him, bellies full of pizza and ice cream, slowly being lulled into a food coma while watching the latest Disney movie that Chris was excited about.

Eddie was content, having the two reasons that helped him make it back alive wedged under each arm, feeling the most at peace than he had ever been in the last 24 hours.

By the time the credits were rolling, Chris was out like a light and he and Buck weren’t that far behind, despite having a solid 5-hour nap earlier. So, they drowsily set about relocating Chris into bed before falling into their own, resuming their earlier position with Eddie curled around Buck’s side head on his chest with Buck’s arms circled around him, securing him in place.

He was nearly lulled to sleep by the sound of Buck’s steady heartbeat when Buck’s voice quietly rumbled in his chest.

“Hey Eddie.” 

He hummed in response, not bothering to open his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure the team knows about us now,”

“Is that so?” He asked with an air of levity as he shifted his head.

“I would like to preface it and say that it’s not my fault, I thought I lost you.”

“I guess I can forgive you for that,” He answered before quietly laughing into Buck’s chest, “Really it’s on them for taking so long to notice anyway, its not like we’ve been all that subtle at recent gatherings.”

Buck softly snorted at that, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“We can figure it out in the morning when we’re awake to remember it.” He suggested with a deep yawn, barely able to stay conscious.

He barely got a whispered _okay_ before they were both fast asleep in another peaceful slumber.


	9. It's about time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buck and Eddie try to disclose their relationship; if only calls didn’t keep getting in the way.  
> Set in mid-3x18: What’s next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so overdue, sorry about that. Only one more to go! Hard to say how long it'll be but I can say it'll be continuing directly from this chapter

Things were going well between them. After recovering mentally and physically from Eddie’s ordeal, they were closer than ever, with Buck spending most nights in the Diaz household than he ever was before. He was there for Chris’s first sleepover party, being an incredibly helpful chaperone to a bunch of hyperactive 9-year-olds. He was as much a parent as he was both a form of entertainment for the kids and was a welcome relief to the stresses of parenting such an event.

It was good, practically perfect really, having him home all the time, helping, basically being an integral part of the family. He was rarely in his own apartment anymore, only returning to collect his mail and restock on clothes really.

Buck was effectively living with them full time, his wardrobe slowly but surely integrating into his own and their relationship had progressed to the point that it was near almost impossible for them to keep it to themselves anymore, considering how intertwined their lives had become. So now, in their downtime between calls, nearly every recount of what they did on their time off involved the presence of the other.

They were pretty sure the others were finally catching on. It was hard to miss the side-eyed glances when he mentioned something involving Buck and Chris or when Buck did the same mentioning him and Chris. They were also noticing long considering looks coming from Bobby, especially when they were doing something together alone when at the station, but it was hard to say whether he knew but was waiting for them to come to him or if he just suspected something was going on.

In any case, they knew it was long overdue for them to officially be seen as a couple in the eyes of the team and the universe, except the problem was, anytime they tried to get Bobby alone for a chat or tried to bring it up when there was a dip in conversation, something else became more important.

Their most recent attempt was the closest they had ever gotten, having managed to catch Bobby alone in his office looking at them expectantly behind his desk.

Buck had just managed to utter, “Bobby, there’s something that Eddie and I have been wanting to tell you. We’re in a--”

He was cut off before he could finish the sentence, the call alarm blaring for their attention and distracting them all from the conversation at hand. It resulted in a rushed promise from Bobby that they would finish the chat when they returned after the call.

The call being the train derailment; bringing Eddie face to face with a person that he has only ever heard of.

_Abby._

Buck’s ex-girlfriend.

As soon as Buck appeared by his side and said her name Eddie knew exactly who she was. How could he not? Buck had been living in her apartment in the first half of the year of him knowing the man and he remembered how long Buck carried a torch for her. How long he desperately held on to the idea that she was still his girlfriend until he finally let go and moved out of her apartment.

And now here she was, just showing up after all this time; no text, no call, no warning at all that she was coming back into town. Returning with a fiancé no less. He saw the way Buck reacted, how that revelation affected him. And then Buck, his kind-hearted, selfless boyfriend goes and promises her that he’d bring back her fiancé with the heavy implication that he would make sure they brought Sam back alive.

He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why Buck would make that promise, she had ghosted him for months before he had finally given up on the hope that she’d return. It made him nervous because he knew exactly how far Buck would be willing to go for a promise, and that terrified him.

And he was right. Buck wouldn’t listen to reason, so focused on being able to deliver on his promise that he seemed willing to ignore rational thought. He was so hell-bent on trying to save Sam even though there was no feasible way of rescuing him _and_ the girl, that he was willing to put his life on the line. It was maddening and enough to make him snap out of fear and frustration in a last-ditch attempt to make Buck see reason.

“Buck, stop! Alright, I know you made a promise.”

And then for him to see Buck to back-track and fail to divulge pertinent information to Cap as to _why_ he was acting the way he was, well, it set his teeth on edge and it had him spitting out, “Abby! His fiancé is _Abby.”_

Unable to look at Buck as he continued to blatantly disregard his own safety for a promise he shouldn’t have made, he left Bobby to deal with him, hoping that maybe the Captain would have more sway in talking Buck down from his dangerous plan. But it seemed not even Bobby could talk Buck down, especially when, much to his chagrin, he was offering admittedly sound reasoning.

That didn’t stop him from worrying about the man the whole time he was out there, hanging off the side of this awfully unstable car. It was one thing to be on the inside if it destabilised and falls, it was another thing entirely to be attached to it on the outside with no way to protect one’s self from the fall.

Thankfully, it was a situation that didn’t eventuate, and for that Eddie was enormously relieved because he wasn’t sure his heart could take it if it did. In the end, he was left with Buck watching as the ambulance drove away and could only imagine how Buck was hurting from seeing Abby and Sam together. It was enough to dispel any residual feelings of frustration and anger that he might have felt about the situation.

In fact, the whole situation was enough to put things in perspective for Eddie. Reminding him of how far he and Buck’s relationship has progressed and how much he wanted it to keep progressing and take the next logical step. But first, they were going to have to deal with Bobby who seemed to have remembered their previous meeting, despite the exhausting call, as he muttered to the two of them to join him in his office once they returned back to the station and restocked the trucks.

“Now what was it that the two of you wanted to talk to me about? Don’t tell me it has something to do with the way you were both acting today in that train car,” Opened Bobby when they finally joined him, looking up from his paperwork with a tired sigh.

“Well, it does, and it doesn’t,” Eddie answered vaguely, causing Buck to shoot him a look as he closed the door and took a seat beside him.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Eddie?” asked Buck in a hushed tone, half-turning in his chair.

“Nothing. We can talk about it later,” he muttered back, not wanting to talk about it right this second.

“If this is about Abby, you know I had no idea that she was coming back.” Pressed Buck.

Before he had a chance to respond to Buck and say that yes it was about Abby but not it the way that he thinks, Bobby was clearing his throat, reminding them that he was in the room and waiting for an answer to his initial question.

“Right, sorry Cap. What Buck and I have been wanting to tell you is that we’re in a relationship.”

Bobby looked between them as if he were trying to gauge whether or not he was joking and must have come to a conclusion because his next question was simply, “How long has this been going on for?”

“Over eight months.” Buck jumped in, answering resolutely, “We wanted to be sure before we told anyone.”

“Well, that clears up a few things.” They heard him mutter under his breath as he pulled out a manila folder from his top desk drawer before addressing them again, “I had a feeling this might come up at some point, I’ve been waiting with the paperwork for the last couple of weeks.”

“You knew?”

“Well,” Bobby drew out as he slid across the relationship disclosure form, “I didn’t _know_ for certain _,_ but I have been suspecting that something was going on, so have Hen and Chim, just didn’t realise exactly how long it’s been going on for.”

He waited patiently after handing a pen to them to fill out the form and sign it before sliding it back to him.

“As your friend, I am happy for the two of you but as your boss let me make one thing clear. If your personal relationship starts to affect your work on the job, I won’t hesitate to transfer one of you to one of the other teams in the station. Understood.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We promise to be 100 percent professional at work just like we have been when you didn’t know about us-”

Bobby raises an eyebrow at that, giving them a pointed look.

“- but we will try to do better at controlling our emotions if and when one of us is in a dangerous situation?” Buck tacked on questioningly, assuming that was Bobby’s look was alluding to.

Bobby nodded in approval before adding in good humour, “I should hope so, however, I have a feeling we might have to revisit this conversation sometime in the future.”

Eddie chuckled as he stood up, “That is entirely possible, but we will do our best to avoid it.”

“Good.” Bobby said with a grin as he offered his hand to both of them, grasping each of their arms warmly with his free hand, “I really am happy for you both. Now go, tell the others.”

With a sigh of relief, they left the office feeling somewhat liberated over finally disclosing their relationship. Admittedly, one of the reasons for their hesitation was that they weren’t sure they would be allowed to continue working in the same team and they wanted to prolong the moment for as long as they could, not wanting to be separated. But it seemed they were worried for nothing and now they could bring Hen and Chim into the loop.

Funnily enough, they didn’t have to look far for their friends, finding them not so subtly loitering nearby. Feeling Buck’s fingers thread between his own as they move to greet the other two, Eddie found himself unable to keep the smile from his face, knowing that this was something they could now do freely in front of their friends.

They barely had to say anything, with Hen immediately zeroing in on their joined hands and crowed in delight over their announcement before a group hug was instigated by Chim, celebrating their news, and declaring how overjoyed they were. 

“Can I just say you two are adorable,” Hen remarked when they relocated to the couches, causing him to blush over the comment, knowing that he and Buck had left little room between each other on the couch and had yet to relinquish the other’s hand. “And it’s nice to see that you guys are so comfortable about it after only a couple of months, I honestly thought you’d be more awkward about it.”

“Well,” Buck drew out in a contradictory higher register, “I’d say that’s because it’s been a bit longer than a couple of months.”

“Uhh, how long is ‘a bit longer’?” chimed in Chim, parroting the short phrase back at them.

Eddie looked at Buck who in turn looked at him, and they had a momentary silent conversation based on eyebrow movements and head tilts over who got to break the news. It ended with him sighing and turning back to the waiting pair, knowing what their reaction would be, “Some time since before Halloween last year.”

Their collective response to the admittance had him both wincing and trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling in his chest over Chim and Hen’s affronted exclamations that they had waited so long to tell them.

“In our defence, we stopped actively trying to keep it a secret at the beginning of the year, we thought you’d figure it out sooner.”

“So, at all the gatherings this year, when you just happened to be dressed similarly and always also came in the same car together with Christopher and seemed to spend your days off together more often than not, that was you being a couple?”

“Yep!” Buck confirmed, popping the p as he relaxed further into the couch cushion and pressed himself more heavily into Eddie’s side.

“Oh my god, that makes so much sense. I can’t believe we didn’t see it.”

They watched as Hen and Chim withdrew into themselves re-evaluating all the moments together and realising what was so blatantly there. It was after a few more drawn-out minutes that Chim startled and stared Buck down.

“Wait, does Maddie know?”

Naturally just as Buck is about to respond, the call alarm sounded sending them all into a flurry to head down to the trucks. Chim however stopped at the bottom of the stairs and repeated his question more loudly. “Buck! Does Maddie know?”

Eddie watched out of the corner of his eye as Buck stopped mid-step and turned back to Chim gesturing for him to hurry up as he does so, “Yes Chim, Maddie was the first to know, now come on, we’ve got to go!”

This jump-started Chim back into action, “Right, yes, of course.” But that didn’t stop him from muttering that he couldn’t believe she didn’t tell him sooner.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

It’s not until they make it back home, do they revisit the aborted conversation that started in Bobby’s office.

“So Eds,” Buck opened with from the bathroom doorway having just finished brushing his teeth, “it’s later. Want to tell me what you meant in Bobby’s office.”

He sighed, realising that he might have been a bit dramatic about the whole situation as he shucked on his bed shirt, “I didn’t really mean anything by it, honestly.”

“I feel like that sigh said otherwise,” Buck observed as he turned off the bathroom light and flipped back the covers, and slid into bed.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Buck! In that train car, I was just so worried about how far you’d go for that stupid promise. That’s all,” he ended up saying in hushed exasperation, turning on the bedside lamp and moved around the room to turn off the bedroom light before moving to climb into his side of the bed.

Buck wrapped an arm around his shoulder when he did and he let Buck pull him into his side, “I only said that because I was thrown. I haven’t seen or spoken to her in almost 2 years and she came back with a fiancé.”

He huffed at that and pushed his mild annoyance aside, relaxing into Buck’s embrace instead, “Okay, so maybe I was being a bit irrational too. But so were you promising to save him, you know that we’re not supposed to do that.”

“I know. And as much as I know I shouldn’t after the way things ended between us, I do still care about her, I didn’t want to be the reason she didn’t get to be happy.”

He repositioned his head to settle it more closely to Buck’s heart speaking softly, “I get it,” and then after a period of quiet as they listened to each other breathe he suggested, “You should go see her.”

The was a beat of hesitation from Buck, “…you sure?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I may resent her as your friend and boyfriend for what she did, but this is about you. You deserve to get the closure she owes you.”

There’s a long considering pause as Buck thought it over, long enough that Eddie actually thought he might have fallen asleep, so he shifted across Buck’s warm chest to turn off the lamp and resettle back onto his pillow.

“Eddie?” is spoken softly into the darkness, the sound of a head turning on a pillow.

Rolling back onto his side to face Buck even in the darkness, he places a hand on Buck’s bare chest, “Yeah Buck?”

“I just want you to know how much I love being part of your life. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I _promise_ to do everything in my power to keep it that way for as long as you’ll have me.”

Smiling softly at the heartfelt declaration, he uttered immediately in response, “I love being part of your life too Buck and I know how seriously you take your promises." He pressed a kiss to the tip of Buck’s shoulder, "Don't worry, I don’t intend on letting you go anytime soon.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He felt as Buck adjusted his position slightly to drop a kiss to the crown of his head with a contented sigh.

The conversation trailed off after that and he could feel Buck slowly drifting off beneath him. He wasn’t lying, after everything the day had brought and the months leading up to it, Eddie knew one thing for certain; he wanted to take the next natural progression in their relationship and have Buck move in properly, officially. Now he just needed the assistance of one Christopher Diaz to make it happen.


	10. What's Next: The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Christopher have a plan to ask Buck to move in, Buck gets his closure and Chris goes to camp.  
> Set in the end piece of 3x18: What's Next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is wayyy overdue, so many things got in the way and I didn't have the mental capacity to give this the ending that it deserved. It has only been the last couple of days that I finally had the time and mental capacity to finally get it done. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy it 💖

As with all the other micro steps they had taken in the relationship up until this point, each one had to be approved first by Chris, because Eddie never wanted to overstep his son’s comfort, and this was no different.

“Bud, would you be okay with me asking Buck to move in with us?”

“Isn’t he already living with us?”

“Kind of, I know he stays over a few nights a week at the moment, but this will be a little different. It’ll mean he won’t have his apartment anymore and will live with us all the time instead.”

With understanding now shining in his eyes, Christopher was on board with the idea immediately bouncing in his seat, “Ohhhhh, okay!”

“So that’s a yes? You’re okay with him moving in?”

“You asked me ages ago if it was okay if he could stay over sometimes. It will be better with him here all the time.” And then he added, as sassily as a 9-year-old could, “Besides, I like it when he’s here, Bucky is a better cook than you.”

“Oh, so we’re being cheeky now, are we?” Unable to let the slander stand he descended upon Chris with a grin and attacked him with tickles, leaving peals of laughter echoing throughout the house in its wake.

Eventually, when the giggles subsided, he told Chris his plan and left him with the important job to decorate the small cardboard box that he bought the other day that they would present Buck’s house key in and make it official.

Now he just had one more thing to do before everything was in place.

** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
  


In some ways, Buck had felt like he was still reeling from that moment he first saw Abby after all that time apart. Even now, it seemed as if after finally getting that long overdue sit down with her, that it didn’t seem like it was enough, maybe nothing they said ever would be.

Sure, he was glad to see her happy and had found herself again while she travelled, he could never begrudge her of that after the years she had with her mother. It just would have been nice to get some communication about where she was at wit the relationship. If she had been honest about it when she knew she wasn’t coming back anytime soon he would have been fine with it, because at least then he wouldn’t have felt so strung along, feeling like him waiting wasn’t enough, that he wasn’t worth coming back to. 

The fact that though she was sorry for the way he found out about it all, she didn’t actually apologise for how their relationship ended; or more specifically by not actually explicitly giving him the courtesy of breaking up with him. Despite not wanting to harbour any grudges over it he knows it will probably always leave a bitterness to the relationship.

It wasn’t until after he walked away, leaving her on the park bench did he realise why the conversation left him lacking. His part in the relationship was never an important factor to her, not once in her explanation did she seem to consider what she did would affect anyone else but herself. And really, that was the crux of the relationship, it had revolved around her and her needs leaving the relationship unbalanced.

Eddie was right though. Seeing her again, getting that closure, it was something that he needed to finally tie up that frayed, loose end and allowed him to close the book on the chapter in his life once and for all, no longer questioning what went wrong.

It made him realise how lucky he was now. Having found himself in the best relationship he’s ever been in. One that left him and Eddie as equals borne out of mutual love and respect of one another that didn’t leave one more important than the other. They were partners in more ways than one, feeding off each other and becoming each other’s anchors.

As he walked away with Eddie on his mind as he left, he sent him a quick text saying he was going to stop at their favourite bakery and picking up their usual on his way home.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, Buck breathed a sigh of relief, happy to put the day behind him and just be with Chris and Eddie. Getting out of the car, with the bag of freshly baked goods in one hand and his keys in the other he makes his way to the door, fumbling to find the house key only to find it missing.

With a frown he knocked on the door, feeling silly not having his key on him. Eddie was quick to answer looking almost bemused by the circumstance and opened the door wide. Stepping inside, he touched a kiss to Eddie’s cheek as he passed.

“I think I lost my key? But I swear I had it yesterday, I-I can’t imagine how it could have fallen off the key ring.” He offered the explanation as to why he was knocking on the door, something he hadn’t done in some time.

“Don’t worry about it, we can just get another one cut,” Eddie responded lightly and Buck could hear Eddie’s footsteps following him after closing the door, trailing him to the kitchen.

“How did it go?” Eddie asked him gently, changing the subject as he placed his hand over his own still holding the bag of baked goods that he sat on the kitchen bench. 

He sighed another relieved sigh before smiling at him, comforted by his tact, “You were right. It didn’t go exactly how I thought it would, but I’m glad I saw her, I needed the closure.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you got what you needed.”

Before he could elaborate more on what else he realised from his meeting with Abby, the clatter of crutches interrupted them and Chris all but crashed into his side, wrapping his arms around his hips.

“Buck! You’re back!” Gasped Chris before turning to his dad excitedly, “Can we give it to him now?”

Buck looked between Chris and Eddie quizzically and only became more confused upon seeing Eddi’s face light up, seemingly unable to deny his son’s request. “Alright, we can give it to him now. Why don’t you go get it.”

“Okay!” And then he was gone, moving as swiftly as his crutches would allow back in the direction of his room.

He turned back to Eddie, feeling very much out of the loop, “Eddie? Mind telling me what’s going on?”

Annoyingly all the response he got in return was Eddie’s smiling eyes and him saying that he would just have to wait and see. Buck rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement at Eddie’s answer but held his tongue in favour of waiting for whatever he was told wait for.

He didn’t have to wait long, with Chris re-entering the room at a hurried pace carrying a small blue box. Buck watched as Chris slowed to a stop in front of Eddie to which Eddie, bent over and whispered something in his son’s ear.

He knelt down when Chris turned back to him, much like when Chris gave him that card at his welcome back party at Athena and Bobby’s all those months ago.

“What’s that you got there, bud?” 

Chris just grinned his excitable goofy grin that Buck loves with all his heart and held out the box to him. Buck looked between Chris and the box outstretched in his grasp and took it delicately. Upon closer inspection of the box Chris had just handed him, Buck realised that it wasn’t just blue. It had been hand decorated with a blue marker around the sides, with the drawing of a house adorned on the lid.

With a sharp look between the two Diaz’s, he lifted the lid on the box to find a key resting on a pillow of white crepe paper that he knew was leftover from one of Chris’s class projects that he helped to construct. His key. The one that Chris insisted that they paint the thumb end of, so everyone knew whose key it was, was the same blue as the ring that he had attached to Eddie’s key to his own apartment.

“This is my key. I thought I lost it. What are you two up to?” He asked even though he was already putting the clues together, but he wanted a verbal confirmation of what this gift represented.

“Did you want to ask him Chris?” Eddie asked, moving to stand behind his son with his hands resting atop his shoulders, clearly as excited as Chris was about what was about to be asked.

“Bucky, will you move in with us? O-officially.”

Buck couldn’t stop the sting of happy tears prick at his eyes or keep the wide grin that threatened to split his face. “It would be my honour to move in with you.”

Opening his arms wide, he invited Chris for a hug who instantly fell into his chest wholeheartedly. Looking up over his head, Buck looked at Eddie’s glowing face and reached around Chris to take hold of his wrist to drag him down and make the hug and them complete.

** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  


Waking up the next morning, Buck revelled in the domesticity of the moment, sharing the bed with the man that he loves; In the place that he could confidently call home without any further hesitation even though in his mind he’d been calling it that for some time. Everything was perfect and felt so, so right. He knew that nothing had really changed considering that he had been practically living in the Diaz household but it felt different, there was a permanence to it now.

He watched as Eddie slumbered, a much more peaceful and restful version of the man than what he used to be when they first started sleeping in the same bed, no longer on high alert on their days off. Now, Eddie woke sluggishly uninhibited by expectation, knowing that there was no hurry to awaken while Buck was present beside him.

At some point, they left the comforts of the bed and migrated to the kitchen, where Chris would join them from the living room have been watching tv while he waited for them to wake. In the kitchen, he would begin preparing them a cooked breakfast, a common occurrence for when they have the luxury of having a morning together while Eddie moved around him to make the coffee.

With May’s graduation party in the afternoon, they eventually got dressed, doing their best not to dress too similarly but still end up deciding on the same colour scheme. And then, as with the last few gatherings they had been to, the three of them arrived together at the Grant-Nash household in Eddie’s truck.

And with that happiness that came with the day before, Buck found him celebrating and being even more affectionate and open than usual, riding on the excitable energy of everyone around him. Through it all he did eventually find himself seeking out Bobby, remembering what he said on the train and didn’t get the chance to address it in his office after the fact.

With the din of the music at their backs, he joined Bobby on the deck, hands in his pockets, “Hey, um, I just wanted to apologise, f- for the train.”

Bobby just waved away the apology with a shake of his head, “Look it’s alright, we both got a little hot. You doing okay?”

A grin took over at his face as he turned to Bobby, thinking about the previous day, “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good.”

With his thoughts on Eddie and Chris, he corrected himself, “Actually, you know what? I know I am. I’m moving in with Eddie and Chris, they just asked me yesterday.”

“That’s great news Buck,” with that, Bobby offered his hand in congratulations before pulling him in for a hug. Buck sunk into it finding a parental comfort in the embrace and feeling like everything in his life was finally falling into place. 

** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  


And so, with him now living with Diaz pair, it was time for him to start the process of ending the lease to his apartment. He had a month to pack his things and sell what furniture he would no longer need, which was most if not all of it.

Boxes were gradually transported between the two locations with Chris helping with the packing and unpacking of the small bits and pieces that he had which decorated the apartment. Chris became the deciding force of what he should keep, even if he didn’t think he needed to keep them and helped find a home for them in the house, wanting to make the space his as much as theirs.

They only had a couple of weeks with him though, before he set out for the long-awaited camp, leaving a card with the two of them as they saw him off, decorated in hearts and stating simply:  
  


_You are going to have a Great Time._

_Love, Christopher.  
  
_

Eventually, through their days off, they had the last of his clothes packed in a bag and the last box was sealed, with the last of the bigger items from the bedroom finally sold and ready to be picked up by the buyers in the following days.

“I can’t believe this is it,” Buck said, sitting on the floor of the now empty apartment, Eddie sitting across from him finishing sealing the box, having let himself into the apartment like always only a couple of hours ago with a new roll of packing tape.

With the box sealed, Eddie propped his elbow up on the box before him, resting his face in his hand with a soft smirk playing on his lips, “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.”

“Absolutely not. Never in a million years.” He breathed, finding himself staring love-struck into Eddie’s eyes. They sit like that for longer than was necessary, faces only a couple inches apart and bodies separated by the box between them.

Eventually, he broke the silence huffing a chuckle to himself, reminded of something Eddie once said.

“What?” Eddie asked good naturedly, a laugh bubbling on the words as he spoke.

Buck propped his head upon his hand, mirroring Eddie, “Are my eyes twinkling like the stars, Eds? Cause yours right now are shining like the sun, they do that when you’re happy, did you know?”

“Oh my god!” Groaned Eddie, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment, “That was so long ago, Buck! I can’t believe I said that, and honestly, I had I hoped you wouldn’t remember.” 

“How could I forget!” Buck quietly exclaimed, bemused by the flush creeping up Eddie’s neck and warming his face, “You were far too cute saying whatever you were thinking, Mr astronaut. I’m surprised that you remember though, you were still so far gone at that point.”

“Don’t remind me, that was still the weirdest hangover I’ve ever woken up to. Not to mention the fact that you not only took off my boots for me, but you also plugged in my phone, set an alarm _and_ left a message explaining what happened.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to sleep the day away or wake up confused, let alone do it all while still wearing your boots in bed!”

“Even back then when I was just your friend from work, you cared that much,” Eddie mused, wonder in his eyes.

Buck shrugged bashfully, “I just did what anyone one would do.”

“The fact that you think that--” Eddie shook his head, “The way you care about people is just one of the things I love most about you.”

Eddie groaned as he stood up, stretching his legs before stepping around the box and reached down to him, “Now, come on, it’s time we finished up here and take these boxes home.”

With a soft smile on his lips, Buck placed his hands in Eddie’s and let him haul him to his feet. They took the last of the boxes home, leaving the apartment completely empty, and unpacked them, and 3 days later they were dropping their apartment keys off at the realtor, making it well and truly final. 

It was strange to think that all that time ago when they first gave each other their key that they would end up here. Using them rarely for that intended reason of it being an emergency key before their use quickly evolved into something more intimate. That the key to their home was no longer used for emergencies but became an extension to their hearts instead.

*  
  


*  
  


*

And to think that Buck marked the day that the Diaz’s asked him to move in and mirrored it exactly a year later using a similar box that they presented the key in, having re-commissioned Christopher to reprise his role of decorating another one. except this time, it didn’t have a key but a very special ring instead.

Buck barely got the question out before Eddie was already saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That's it! It's finally done and has now become my longest chaptered fic to date!  
> Thank you to those who stuck with me and left the comments that you did, they helped me keep my motivation to get to the end. Love you all 💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💖  
> You can find me on Tumblr: [@beaming-buckley](https://beaming-buckley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
